


but I've no need for mighty deeds

by sourdough_pup



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Episode 6 fix it, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, hopefully still somewhat in character, i can't handle angst right now, so they are making up basically immediately, using their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: Jaskier leaves Geralt at the mouth of the dragon's cave and waits.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	but I've no need for mighty deeds

Jaskier sits on a rock as he finishes packing up the campsite. Despite what he had said to Geralt, the others have already all departed, and he has little inclination to catch up with them. Life with Geralt is rarely easy, but despite what others think, his Witcher is seldom the cause of difficulty. Geralt may be brusque and blunt but he is not cruel. Still, just because Jaskier doubts that he means his words does not mean what Geralt said doesn’t hurt. 

The sound of footsteps on gravel has him looking up to see Geralt stumble down the path. Jaskier watches as Geralt falls to his knees before him. He feels the warmth of Geralt’s hands seep through his trousers to his calves even as his hair hides his face. There is something brittle about his Witcher. He does not tremble, but he holds himself so carefully still as if he is afraid he will hurt Jaskier simply by moving too quickly.

“I’m sorry. What I said, it’s the further thing from the truth.” Geralt’s voice does not break or quiver, yet Jaskier can hear the same emotion he can read in Geralt’s body. Perhaps it is because of his trade or maybe it is the years they have spent together, but Jaskier can read Geralt like no one else. The idea the Geralt does not feel human emotions is laughable to him, but he knows that many see his Witcher and believe it. 

Jaskier feels the sigh flow out of him like water, taking most of his hurt with it. He cards his fingers through Geralt’s hair, untangling the worst of the knots as he goes. They sit there for long minutes, Jaskier on the rock and Geralt on his knees before him, neither speaking, just breathing. 

“I forgive you.” He says finally, watching birds soar through the sky but he doesn’t need to look to know Geralt’s response. He feels him relax, letting his head rest in Jaskier’s lap. Jaskier smiles softly. It always amazes him how much trust Geralt gives him, how much power. “You have to give me details this time, though. Everyone else already left.”

He feels Geralt smile against his thigh and knows they will be fine. The hurt isn’t gone and they will dance a little more cautiously around each other for some time, but Geralt will let him ride Roach and show him he cares in a dozen other subtle ways and eventually they will get back to normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"


End file.
